Memorias de un pintor
by Itami Kurushimi
Summary: ¿y si no puedo volver a amarte? yo ya no soy ese Nathaniel al que tu amabas -dice el pelirrojo mirando al rubio. si no me puedes volver a amar me esforzare el triple para que lo hagas -el rubio le envolvió en un cálido abraso. Nathaniel sabia que tal vez su cabeza no recordara,pero su cuerpo si,la sensación de calor al estar así con el rubio. se sentía cerca pero a la vez tan lejos
1. Chapter 1

**Memorias de un pintor**

La cabeza le explotaba y con el pitido que se escuchaba cercano a su oído no ayudaba mucho. el pelirrojo Abrió lentamente sus ojos encontrándose con una luz blanca segadora que tampoco ayudaba a su malestar, se incorporo lentamente mirando alrededor detenidamente cada rincón de la habitación, miro su mano vio una gran aguja dentro de ella que estaba conectada a un suero .- ¿Dónde estoy?.

-¡despertaste! ¡oh estoy tan feliz! –la mujer lo abrazaba dejando besos en sus mejillas llorando de la felicidad.

-Mama ¿Qué..paso?¿porque estoy aquí? –el pelirrojo le miro esperando respuesta por parte de la mayor.

\- hijo veras tu….tuviste un accidente y estuviste dormido por varios días –explicaba la mujer con un dejo de dificultad.- ibas en el auto y… un camión de carga se estrello contra ustedes.

-¿ustedes? ¿a que te refieres con eso? –pregunto mirándola interrogante.- ¿iba con julekka? –la mujer le miro confundida- Oh dios espero este bien

\- ¿en..cerio no recuerdas nada? –pregunto con temor a la respuesta que su hijo podía darle.

\- ¿a que te refieres con eso? ¿acaso ella no iba en el auto conmigo? –la miro interrogante esperando su respuesta.

\- hijo ella se fue a Inglaterra….. – el la miro confundido –hace 5 años. –dijo la mujer dejando con mas dudas al pelirrojo.

-¿entonces quien iba con migo en el auto mama? –pregunto esperando una respuesta por parte de la mayor.

-…

\- ¿mama?

-…

-¿Por qué tengo ese anillo? ¿acaso estoy casado? –dijo confundido mirando su dedo anular en el que estaba el anillo.

-será acaso que -la mujer lo miro a los ojos topándose con una mirada confundida de su hijo que le daba a entender que no recordaba nada – yo ahora vengo iré por… algo –la mujer salió de la habitación dejando al pelirrojo solo con sus pensamientos mirando a la puerta por la que la mayor había salido.

-escúchame Adrián el estará bien –le consolaba el moreno con lagrimas en los ojos el no podía saber lo que su amigo sentía solo le quedaba llorar con el y consolarlo.

\- Nino…sabes que sin el no puedo vivir lo amo demasiado si lo pierdo me muero –lloraba el rubio mientras su amigo lo abrasaba.

-lo se amigo, lose pero por ahora tienes que ser fuerte –le animaba el moreno – no solo por el, sino por ella y por ti también.

\- Familiares del joven kurtzberg –llamo el doctor.

\- ¡yo! ¡aquí! ¿Qué pasa doctor? – pregunto el rubio acercandose al doctor.

\- el despertó

\- ¡encerio! Gracias a dios ¿puedo entrar a verlo? –pregunto ansioso el rubio.

-su madre esta con el ahora pero no creo que haiga inconveniente en que entre a verlo –le dijo el mayor a lo que el rubio corrió hacia la habitación del pelirrojo muy emocionado de verlo a los ojos y decirle lo mucho que lo amaba, frente a el la puerta de la habitación donde estaba su esposo puso su mano en la manija jalando de esta para abrirla cuando la voz de la madre del pelirrojo lo detuvo.

-detente

-¿Qué? –el rubio la miro interrogante.

-el no recuerda nada –conto la mujer.

-¿a que se refiere? –dijo el rubio quitando la mano de la manija.

-el no sabe que esta casado contigo, ni porque estaba en el auto –tomo aire y con la voz quebrada a punto de llorar dijo - ni mucho menos la recuerda a ella.

El rubio con los ojos rojos conteniendo su llanto se abraso a la mujer buscando consuelo ¿Por qué le pasaba esto al amor de su vida? ¿el lograría recordar algo de lo que ha vivido con el? Muchas cosas pasaban por la cabeza del rubio en ese momento pero la que mas temía era la de que pasaría ¿y si la rechazaba ? Eso no podía soportarlo seria demasiado para el. El rubio se separo de la mayor –tengo que hablar con Nino ahora vuelvo –el rubio corrió hacia la sala de espera donde el moreno le esperaba.

-hey ¿que ha pasado? –pregunto el moreno.

-necesito que cuides de ella por un tiempo –dijo el rubio provocando que la morena le mirara con el seño fruncido.

\- a que te refieres con eso Adrián –le grito la morena levantándose de la banca acercándose a el muy enojada.

\- Alya no grites estamos en un hospital –le dijo el moreno tratando de calmarla. –no entiendo porque quiere dejarla con nosotros ¿y si Nathaniel pregunta por ella? ¿Qué le dirás? ¿has pensado en eso siquiera? –le grita enojada.

-Alya el….no la recuerda –dice el rubio bajando la vista.

\- ¡eso no es motivo para alejarla de el! –grita enojada

-¡no lo entiendes si el la rechaza no lo soportaría! –grita el rubio con los ojos llorosos -Por eso necesito que cuiden de ella por un tiempo.

La morena miro a Nino el cual asentía con la cabeza diciendo que aceptase, dirigió su mirada a el rubio y rendida acepto –esta bien la cuidaremos por un tiempo –el rubio le miro agradecido y le morena con una sonrisa dijo -además sabes que la adoramos no por nada somos sus tíos

-¡gracias! Alya

\- ¿y cual es el plan? –pregunto el moreno.

-por ahora que recuerde poco a poco y después cuando este seguro le contare sobre ella –conto el rubio mirando hacia el pasillo que llevaba a la habitación del pelirrojo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Memorias de un pintor**

Capitulo II

El rubio había entregado las llaves de su casa a los morenos para que fueran a desarmar el cuarto de su pequeña. Sentía que no estaba siendo justo al alejarla de Nathaniel pero si el la rechazaba no lo soportaría así que decidió que eso era lo mejor para la recuperación. el doctor había dicho que necesitaba recordar poco a poco ya que si lo hacia de golpe podría provocarle un severo shock.

-Mama yo quiero irme contigo ¿Por qué no puedo ir a casa contigo? –suplicaba el pelirrojo.

-Hijo tu odiabas estar en casa –decía la mujer mirando a su hijo.

-Podría irme a el departamento de cuando estaba en la universidad –proponía el pelirrojo.

-Hijo tu vendiste el departamento cuando saliste de la universidad –le contaba la mayor recogiendo sus cosas.

-O mierda adoraba ese departamento –el pelirrojo hizo un puchero haciendo reír al rubio quien estaba recargado en la puerta del coche.

-Es mejor que estés con Adrián así que mueve tu lindo trasero y súbelo al auto –le dijo la mujer caminando hacia el rubio quien los miraba sin decir ni una palabra –Adrián… yo solo ten paciencia ¿si? no importa que no lo dejes solo –la mujer le abrazo dejando caer una lagrima en el hombro del rubio. Cuanto le dolía que su hijo no recordara nada de su vida privarlo a el un muchacho amable y gentil que se preocupa por los demás, simplemente no era justo. –bien…. Yo tengo que ir a hacer unas cosas…. Cuídense si –les dice la mujer a ambos jóvenes quienes ya estaban dentro del automóvil.

-Si señora kurtzberg usted también cuídese –se despide el rubio poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad.

-Claro mama, bye–dice el pelirrojo agitando su mano.

Nathaniel miraba asombrado la gran casa era una muy moderna de dos pisos de color blanco, con un hermoso jardín delantero en el cual había un caminito de rocas que se dirigía a la puerta.

-Es muy hermosa –dijo el pelirrojo -¿aquí vivo? –pregunta con un brillo en los ojos.

-Si vivimos aquí –contesta el rubio miro el rostro de Nathaniel observando cada uno de sus expresiones era como la primera vez que vio la casa, sus ojos irradiaban un brillo de emoción y asombro. Simplemente el rubio se sentía cada vez mas enamorado de el pelirrojo. –ven vela por dentro.

El rubio subía al segundo piso el pelirrojo exploraba cada parte de la casa.

-¿Cuál será mi habitación? –se pregunto a si mismo mirando la escalera –hay que averiguarlo –subió las escaleras emocionado de conocer su recamara. Cuando vio dos puertas una blanca y otra gris una delante de la otra separadas por un corredor miro la puerta blanca y puso su mano en la manija jalándola para que se abriera. Entro sigilosamente y vio una gran cama con una mesa de noche un sillón con dos puertas se dirigió a la puerta que estaba abierta y vio un gran closet con ropa un poco grande como para ser de el.

-Nathaniel a así que aquí estabas ven tu habitación esta en la puerta gris, y si quieres puedes preguntarme algo -dice saliendo de la habitación.

-Gracias solo estaba viendo un poco –conto yendo a la que al parecer era su habitación. Que Era mas pequeña que la otra - ¿Por qué mi habitación es mas pequeña? –le pregunto al rubio quien estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta.

\- porque yo pago mas dinero –respondió el rubio.

\- ¿y yo que hago todo el dia? –pregunta el pelirrojo.

-cocinas, mantienes limpia la casa –responde el rubio.

\- dijiste que podía preguntarte lo que sea ¿cierto? –dice el pelirrojo mirando al rubio.

-si eso dije –afirma el rubio.

\- ¿con quien estoy casado? –pregunta mirando la mano del rubio que al parecer también tenia una argolla de compromiso igual a la que el tenia. –estoy esperando tu respuesta.

-con….migo –responde el rubio mirando los ojos del pelirrojo los cuales estaban cargados de odio y enojo.

-¡CONTIGO! ¡PERO QUE.. YA ME LO IMAGINABA POR ESO TU PAGASTE LA CASA! ¡POR ESO YO COCINO Y LIMPIO! ¡SOY UNA JODIDA AMA DE CASA! –gritaba el pelirrojo.

-Nathaniel tu y yo nos casamos porque nos amábamos –decía el rubio mirando los ojos de Nathaniel los cuales lo veían enojados.

-¡YO NO TE AMO! ¡ME DAS ASCO! ¡TE ODIO! ¡ESTA NO ES LA VIDA QUE YO QUERIA! –gritaba el pelirrojo mirando al rubio con odio y repulsión.

\- Nathaniel yo te amo –le decía el rubio conteniendo sus lagrimas. Ahora la persona a la que mas ama en el mundo le decía que lo odiaba y le daba asco pero ese no era el problema. Era su mirada no veía en ella ninguna chispa de duda en esos ojos que tanto amaba. Le dolía le dolía mucho.

El pelirrojo miro los ojos del rubio estaban rojos y tenían ojeras como si no hubiera dormido en varios días, tenia una mirada triste y herida.

-sabes aunque me digas todo eso se que tu siempre estarás aquí dentro –dice el rubio señalando su pecho –en mi corazón. – las lagrimas salían de sus ojos lentamente -Se que me sacrificaría por ti, si con eso puedo salvar tu vida sin importarme que pueda perder la mía. Tu eres mi todo –dijo con la vos quebrada y llanto de dolor en sus ojos.

El rubio se va a su recamara y cierra la puerta con el seguro tirándose de rodillas al suelo llorando en silencio. Mientras el pelirrojo cierra la puerta de su habitación y recarga su frente en ella.

El rubio bebe del whisky mientras mira la puerta con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar. Un trago mas y las lagrimas vuelven a fluir. Después de un rato A un lado de la cama yace la botella de whisky vacía. El rubio hablando con su amigo por teléfono.

-puedes contarme lo que sea Bro para eso están los amigos –le dice el moreno por la otra línea.

-el me odia –le dice mientras las lagrimas salen mezclándose con la obscuridad de la habitación.

\- ¿a que te refieres?.

\- ¡el me lo dijo Nino! me dijo que me odiaba y le daba asco –llora el rubio cerrando los ojos con fuerza recargando su cabeza en el respaldo de la cama.

-estoy seguro que no lo dijo enserio, tal vez fue por el impacto de la noticia –trataba de convencerle el moreno.

-Nino tu no lo entiendes…sus ojos…no tenían ninguna chispa de duda me miraba con odio y rabia –explicaba mientras sus ojos se humedecían –y las palabras que decía con tanto rencor y repulsión me dieron a entender que por ahora ella no puede regresar.

\- ¿Quién es? –pregunta la voz de la morena ajena a la conversación.

-Adrián –contesta el moreno a la chica.

Cuando la risa de una pequeña bebe se oye al fondo.

-Adrián ella reconoció tu voz –dice emocionado el moreno –sabe que eres tu, dile algo lo pondré en altavoz.

-Cariño soy yo papa –dice tratando de no llorar

-esta estirando sus bracitos trata de tomar el teléfono.

-pronto estaremos juntos otra vez mi pequeña gatita –dice mientras las lagrimas caen por sus mejillas para desaparecer en su camisa.

-esta ladeando la cabeza, quiere verte

-por ahora no podemos vernos mi pequeña… yo –las lagrimas corren con mas fluidez. – yo te prometo que pronto volveremos a estar juntos los tres. Y..y que –traga saliva para zafar el nudo que tiene en la garganta – tu papa Nathaniel recuerde el amor que nos tenia. –las lagrimas salían sin parar.

El llanto de la pequeña se alejaba asta que no se escucho mas.

-bro Alya se la a llevado para darle su biberón –el moreno escuchaba los sollozos del rubio –Bro ¿quieres que valla a verte?

-…no…yo creo que me ara bien dormir un poco –solloza el rubio limpiándose las lagrimas. –estoy mejor luego de escuchar a mi pequeña gatita….la extraño mucho.

-puedes venir a verla cuando sea ella estará muy feliz –le dice el moreno.

-lo se… -mira a la puerta pues se escucho un ruido en la sala. –yo iré en cuanto pueda, por el momento me disculpare con Nathaniel. Por lo de ase rato…adiós y dale mis buenas noches a mi gatita.

\- claro adiós bro.

El rubio dejo su celular en la mesa de noche, se paro de la cama y fue hacia la puerta tomo la manija y la jalo lentamente. Camino lentamente hacia la sala de donde se escuchaba el ruido.

-¿Nathaniel? ¿eres tu? –pregunto a la obscuridad, pero no recibió respuesta. Se adentro mas y pudo divisar a un gato negro de ojos verdes que estaba posado en la ventana -¿Cómo entraste? Estoy seguro de que las ventanas estaban cerradas.

El gato maúllo acercándose al rubio sentándose señalando el suelo -¿quieres que te agá compañía? –pregunto a lo que el gato asintió –bien –el rubio se sentó frente a el gato - ¿y ahora que? –pregunto el rubio a lo que El gato movió la cabeza hacia delante –¿quieres saber que me pasa? –el gato maúllo afirmando su respuesta. –pues veras ¿que pasa cuando la persona a la que tanto amas te dice que te odia sin ninguna pisca de duda en sus ojos? –le pregunta al gato quien se había acurrucado junto a el. El rubio lo acariciaba –tienes razón….tengo que esforzarme para que me vuelva a amar –le dice el rubio al gato el cual asintió –eres tan inteligente pequeño minino –le rubio acariciaba al gato mientras este maullaba despacio.

El pelirrojo aun estaba en su habitación pensando el lo que el rubio le había dicho

 _-sabes aunque me digas todo eso se que tu siempre estarás aquí dentro en mi corazón Se que me sacrificaría por ti, si con eso puedo salvar tu vida sin importarme que pueda perder la mía. Tu eres mi todo._

El pelirrojo estaba debatiéndose mental mente entre pedirle perdón o dejar que su orgullo ganara.

-me confundes Adrián –dijo a la habitación obscura que era iluminada por la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana.

El gato negro frente a el le miraba con sus grandes ojos verdes el pelirrojo se levanto de la cama lentamente para no asustarlo -¿Cómo as entrado?

El gato le maúllo y camino hacia le puerta -¿quieres salir? –un nuevo maullido por parte del gato –no quiero salir por ahora –le dijo el pelirrojo .el gato maúllo con mas fuerza –oye tranquilo shh guarda silencio ¿quieres salir por la ventana? –el gato negó moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro –esta bien – el pelirrojo abrió la puerta –sal –el gato maúllo negando la cabeza se poso detrás de Nathaniel empujándolo con la cabeza -¿quieres que yo salga? –un nuevo maullido por parte del gato –okey –Nathaniel salió al pasillo ¿ahora que? -le pregunto al pequeño gato. Este salió y con la cabeza señalo hacia la escalera –quieres que baje ¿cierto? okey esta bien bajare –Nathaniel bajo al primer piso el gato caminaba delante de el guiándolo a la sala.

-ese es Adrián –dijo sorprendido - ¿sabias que estaba aquí? –el gato le maúllo dejando obvia su respuesta -¿Qué ara aquí? –Nathaniel se acerco al rubio quien estaba plácidamente dormido en el suelo murmurando algo inaudible.

-perdón por amarte tanto…Nathaniel –murmuro el rubio revolviéndose en el piso.

-tonto –susurro el pelirrojo –además yo soy el que debería disculparme por como te trate. –le dice acercando su mano a la cabeza del rubio –¿Por qué siempre me confundes?

-será porque me amas -le responde el rubio mirándolo con sus ojos verdes

-ahh! Idiota porque dices esas cosas arruinas mi disculpa –dice enojado el pelirrojo golpeándole la cabeza.

-ouch! Eso duele –se queja el rubio mientras se soba la cabeza. –eres muy enojón solo era una broma.

-pues no bromees con eso de nuevo –se queja el pelirrojo cruzándose de brazos volteando la cabeza Asia otro lado.

-te ves muy lindo enojado –dice riéndose el rubio mientras se sigue sobando la cabeza.

-¡idiota! –grita el pelirrojo yéndose a su recamara.

-soy un idiota que te ama –dice a la sala vacía.


	3. Chapter 3

**Memorias de un pintor**

Capitulo III

El pelirrojo se revolvía entre las sabanas tratando de evitar que la luz del sol le diera en la cara y sin obtener el resultado deseado Se levanto perezosamente sentándose al borde de la cama tallándose los ojos.

[…]

-Buenos días señora kurtzberg ¿Qué le trae por aquí? –pregunto amablemente el rubio mientras le abría el paso a la sala –¿gusta sentarse?

-eres muy caballeroso querido pero te he dicho que me llames por mi nombre –dijo con una risa.

-claro señora Ángela

-bien a lo que venia ¿Cómo te ha ido con Nathaniel? –pregunto tomando las manos del rubio.

-no muy bien el me odia –el rubio agacho la cabeza tristemente.

-ho ¿porque dices eso? –pregunto.

-se entero de que estamos casados –dijo en un suspiro melancólico.

-¿y donde esta ahora?

-en su recamara –respondió el rubio

-iré a hablar con el –dijo la mujer soltando las manos del rubio –te aseguro que el cambiara de opinión con el paso del tiempo –la mujer subió las escaleras y toco a la puerta –hijo soy yo ábreme.

-ya voy mama me estoy cambiando –respondió el pelirrojo. –listo –el pelirrojo abrió la puesta dándole paso a la mujer. Cerrando la puerta una vez que la mujer esta dentro.

-hola mi niño ¿Cómo has estado? –le saludo dándole un abrazo.

-muy mal no soporto estar con ese estúpido –le respondió secamente.

-¡hijo! ¿porque dices eso de Adrián? –pregunto seria.

-¡ME DA ASCO MAMA! NO SOPORTO ESTAR CON EL no se como pude casarme con el –soltó con odio cada palabra.

-¡COMO DICES ESO! –le reprimió la mujer –el te ama mas que a cualquiera y dices eso –soltó la mujer enojada.

-¡NO LO ENTIENDES! ¡ME DA ASCO DE SOLO PENSAR QUE ESTUVE CON EL EN LA MISAMA CAMA! –grito con odio.

La mujer le miro decepcionada -¿Quién eres y que has hecho con mi hijo?

-¿Qué estas diciendo mama? Soy yo. –dijo acercándose.

Ella retrocedió –tu no eres mi hijo –dijo la mujer mirándolo a los ojos –mi hijo no dice eso de las demás personas el no es así.

-mama soy yo –volvió a dar otro paso.

Ella retrocedió de nuevo –lo lamento señor pero lo desconozco.

-¡mama! ¿Lo defiendes a el envés de a tu propio hijo? –soltó enojado el pelirrojo. –¡el es un idiota asqueroso! ¡que arruino mi vida por completo!

-lo siento señor pero lo que yo veo en el es a una persona que no durmió ni un solo día solo por esperar noticias suyas mientras estaba hospitalizado. El nunca se separo de su lado. ¡Ni siquiera comía! Solo por no apartar la vista ningún segundo de usted por si despertaba.

El pelirrojo le miro sorprendido –yo… no sabia nada de eso

-pues cuanto lo siento pero hasta que usted aprenda a tratar bien a la persona que daría todo por verlo feliz –la mujer recogió sus cosas –no es mi hijo, que le vaya bien asta entonces –la mujer salió de la habitación y suspiro pesadamente cuando la puerta se cerro. –lo siento pero es una medida que tengo que tomar.

-¿ya se va? –pregunto el rubio.

-si cariño –la mujer le abrazo –y se que el se hace el difícil pero se que en el fondo recuerda el amor y cariño que te tiene.

El rubio afirmo el abraso y susurro –eso espero.

La mujer se alejaba en su coche mientras en rubio la observaba alejarse desde la puerta suspirando tristemente –espero y tenga razón.

El pelirrojo procesaba todas la cosas que su madre le había dicho _._ _lo siento señor pero lo que yo veo en el es a una persona que no durmió ni un solo día solo por esperar noticias suyas mientras estaba hospitalizado. El nunca se separo de su lado. ¡Ni siquiera comía! Solo por no apartar la vista ningún segundo de usted por si despertaba._

¿Enserio eso era verdad? Ahora estaba mas confundido que antes, solo tenia que preguntarle directamente ¿no?.

-es tan confuso –dijo rendido el pelirrojo dejándose caer de espaldas en la cama.

 _Todo era obscuro, una obscuridad que lo absorbía asfixiándolo lentamente, no quería dejarlo ir, estaba bajo el agua tratando de salir a la superficie. -te amo tanto –la risa de una pequeña iluminaba toda el agua llenándola de felicidad y amor. No podía ocultar el vacío que dejo en su corazón cuando dejo a su pequeña.-¡nunca quise alejarte de mi! –la risa se transformo en llanto.-¡no supe como mantenerte a mi lado!_

 _El agua lo succionaba acercándolo a un abismo -¡no quiero hundirme esta vez!. Ahogando su deseo de volar la obscuridad del fondo no lo dejaba respirar –aquí en la obscuridad no se quien soy. -lloraba mientras la obscuridad lo atormentaba._

 _-¡déjenme ir!_

-¿Adrián? ¿Estas bien? –pregunto el pelirrojo moviéndolo suavemente. –¡ADRIAN!

El rubio se despertó sudado y con la respiración acelerada sujetándose la cabeza se sentó al borde de la cama respirando hondo para llenar sus pulmones de aire nuevamente.

-Adrián ¿estas bien? estas llorando –dijo preocupado el pelirrojo.

-…si ….si estoy …bien.

-¿seguro? –pregunto acercándose a el.

-si si seguro –dijo parándose rápidamente –yo creo que tomare un baño –dicho esto la puerta del baño se cerro con un rubio tratando de aguantar el llanto.

-yo.. ¡iré a preparar el desayuno! –le aviso al rubio y salió de la habitación directo a la cocina.

.


	4. Chapter 4-capitulo especial

**Memorias de un pintor**

Capitulo IV –Especial de doble capitulo.

El rubio corría por los pasillos del instituto tratando de llegar a la quedada con el pelinegro la cual ya se había demorado por culpa de su padre.

-perdona por llegar tarde Plagg pero mi padre…. –dijo tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-lo se tu padre molestando como siempre.

El rubio asintió para desviar la vista al pelirrojo que se escondía tímidamente detrás del pelinegro.

-¿Quién es? –le pregunto acercándose la pelinegro.

-ohu el es Nathaniel.

-¿Qué hace aquí? –pregunto.

-es que olvide que también había quedado con el –rio el pelinegro mirando por sobre el hombro del rubio miro al moreno y le hizo una seña para que se acercase a ellos.

-que onda bro –saludo animadamente el moreno.

-que hay Nino –saludo el rubio.

-Nino ¿quieres ir a pasear con nosotros? –pregunto el pelinegro.

-claro bro –el moreno miro a Nathaniel el cual no dejaba de mirar al rubio –hola Nathaniel no te había visto. –se acerco a el y le susurro –¿esta bien la vista hee?

-¿q-que? –el pelirrojo se sonrojo por la repentina pregunta del moreno.

-y ¿ a donde vamos? –pregunto como si nada el moreno.

-teníamos planeado ir al cine y después a comer algo –conto el pelinegro

-bien al cine –levanto la mano animado el moreno.

Nathaniel rio por el comportamiento de Nino, el rubio le miro y le sonrió de tal forma que el corazón de Nathaniel dio un salto en su pecho haciendo que por reflejo apartara la vista sonrojado.

Plagg y Nino se intercambiaron miradas cómplices al ver el comportamiento de Nathaniel con el rubio. Que en el cine aprovecharon para escoger una película de miedo y haciendo que Nathaniel se sentara con Adrián, para cuando en la película pasara una escena terrorífica el pelirrojo abrazara al rubio.

-nuestro plan va a la perfección –dice emocionado el moreno.

-si! esto es ideal para una película BL –le sigue el pelinegro.

-¡¿Quién dijo YAOI?! -grito una morena acercándose a Plagg y Nino. –fueron ustedes –les señalo.

-¿puedes hablar mas bajo? Estamos en una sala de cine –reclamo el pelinegro –¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-es evidente que amo el yaoi –dice la morena abriendo la sudadera que llevaba puesta. –lo ven –señala la camiseta que dice "El Yaoi es amor y esta en mi corazón".

-¿Dónde la compraste? –pregunto Nino con un brillo en sus ojos. –subiéndose la playera para dejar una con la misma frase que tenia la morena en su blusa.

-es obvio ¡en la convención nacional del yaoi! -gritaron al mismo tiempo.

-soy el único que no tiene una –dijo desanimado el pelinegro.

-tranquilo yo te llevare a comprar una –dijo la morena con una sonrisa.

-¿a donde? –pregunto.

\- hay una tienda de anime por aquí si quieres los llevo.

-es que venimos con otros amigos –dijo el moreno señalando a Nathaniel y Adrian quienes estaban muy abrasados.

-ya veo –les dice la morena mirando la escena –el pelirrojo es el uke y el rubio es el seme.

-sip –dijeron al uniso el pelinegro y el moreno.

-les ayudare a que sean pareja –les dijo decidida la morena con una gran y siniestra sonrisa.

Ambos chicos se miraron y asintieron en señal de aprobación.

-bien ambos sigan el plan y todo saldrá como lo calculamos –les dice seriamente.

-si! –dicen al uniso ambos chicos.

Mientras el pelirrojo y el rubio ajenos a las intenciones de sus amigos miran la película si saber de sus intenciones.


	5. Chapter 5

**Memorias de un pintor**

Capitulo V

El pelirrojo se movía de un lado a otro buscando los sartenes y las hoyas para preparar algo rico y saludable pero no había nada de verduras ni carne ni nada.

\- Adrián si que es un flojo –dijo el pelirrojo –cereal y cereal ¿no come nada mas?

-perdón por ser un flojo pero no he surtido la despensa.

-mmm pues tendremos que ir al supermercado –dijo el pelirrojo subiendo a su recamara. –listo ahora ….. –miro al rubio –no iras asi ¿verdad?.

-¿a que te refieres? –pregunto confundido.

-hace frio y tu estas desabrigado.

-es porque soy de sangre caliente y la ropa priva la vista de mi buen cuerpo –dice el rubio haciendo poses.

-si claro ve a abrigarte ahora mismo –demando el pelirrojo.

-estas celoso de que me vean –pregunto el rubio con picardía.

-que! ¡Ya quisieras!

-admítelo –le desafío el rubio.

-no porque no es verdad.

-como digas entonces iré así –tomo las llaves y abrió la puerta. –usted primero.

-ni creas que lo lograras.

Varios segundos después….

-ponte el abrigo! –demando el pelirrojo.

-nop

-eres muy infantil.

-no me la pondré –dijo dirigiéndose al auto.

-ahgg! –miro la nieve y –PUMM –le dio en la espalda al rubio quien volteo a mirarlo retadoramente.

-¿crees que me ganaras?

-sip –le miro desafiante y -POWW. –le lanzo otra bola de nieve. -¿Qué decía señor?.

-ni creas que podrás ganarme en esto yo soy el rey de las bolas de nieve por mas caliente que yo sea –bromeo el rubio.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Quién querría tus bolas de nieve?.

-pues… un chico pelirrojo a el cual le gustaban mucho desde que nos conocimos en la universidad. –le miro seductoramente.

-¡¿Qué?! Tu ya vera.. POWW –ahora adrián le lanzo la bola de nieve –oye! No estaba preparado!.

-ni yo tomatito pero todo se vale jajajaj –rio el rubio.

-ahgg

-bien iré por mi suéter ya vuelvo –y el rubio entro a la casa.

-acaso solo….. se estaba haciendo el muy…

-listo subimos ¿ya? –pregunto el rubio.

El pelirrojo le miro y entre dientes dijo –si

-bien ¡AL SUPERMERCADO! –grito el rubio cuando el auto encendió

perdón por tardarme en subir el capitulo pero estaba escribiendo el que sigue de este el cual es mas largo, el mas largo que he escrito hasta ahora eso lo aseguro. pero gracias a sus reviews me animo en la continuación de la historia :). 


	6. Chapter 6

**Memorias de un pintor**

CAPITULO VI.

 _El pelirrojo miraba por la ventana del auto en dirección a la casa donde vivía con Adrián, no quería dejar a la pequeña con su madre mientras el y Adrián se divertían. Pero fue su idea asi que no podía arrepentirse era final de año y el quería celebrarlo junto al rubio una noche solos._

 _-¿Listo? –le pregunto el rubio._

 _-si_

 _El auto arranco y avanzo por el pavimento resbaloso por culpa de la nieve que caía. -¿en que piensas? –pregunto el rubio al pelirrojo el cual miraba a la nada._

 _-estará bien dejarla con mi madre mientras nosotros nos divertimos –le miro y espero su respuesta._

 _-fue idea suya recuerda que dijo que necesitábamos tiempo para nosotros –miro por el espejo retrovisor para cerciorarse de que su pequeña pasajera no se haya despertado._

 _-bueno no hemos tenido una noche sola para nosotros –el pelirrojo miro seductoramente al rubio –y cuanto he esperado._

 _El Rubio le miro y sonrió -entonces que esperamos. –se paro en una luz roja y se acerco al pelirrojo para besarlo lenta y apasionadamente._

 _-¿y si se despierta? –pregunto el pelirrojo mirando a su pasajera._

 _-no lo creo –dijo el rubio para seguir besándolo el pelirrojo rodeo el cuello del rubio con sus manos y lo apego mas a el para profundizar el beso._

 _-lo haremos rápido ¿si?._

 _-si_

 _El rubio se quito la estorbosa ropa que llevaba tomo al pelirrojo y lo puso en su entrepierna disfrutando el roce que el trasero del pelirrojo hacia con su ´´amiguito´´._

 _–hazlo rápido –dijo Nathaniel._

 _El rubio hiso caso y le bajo el estorboso pantalón para después también bajar el bóxer del pelirrojo para entrar en el._

 _Los cuerpos de ambos estaban en un vaivén, fundiendo sus cuerpos y convirtiéndolos en uno solo, se amaban y lo demostraban en besos y carisias salvajes capases de hacerlos pedir por mas._

 _-te amo –el rubio lo beso apasionadamente, mientras entraba en lo mas profundo del pelirrojo para luego llenarlo con su liquido._

 _De nuevo tomaron camino hacia la casa de la madre del pelirrojo, ahora con sus hormonas apaciguadas al fin llegaron y dejaron a la pequeña pasajera al cuidado de la madre de Nathaniel._

 _-volveremos mas tarde –le aviso el rubio a la señora._

 _-no se preocupen hijo yo la cuido muy bien._

 _-eso no lo dudo –el rubio miro a Nathaniel –tal vez no se pueda parar por algunos días._

 _-ajjaj ve con cuidado –le dijo empujándolo para que se valla –no hagas esperar a mi hijo corre corre._

 _-como mande –corrió al auto y se subió._

 _-¿Qué te dijo? –pregunto el pelirrojo._

 _-que no te haga esperar mas –el pelirrojo rio por lo que su madre le había dicho al rubio._

 _–pues que esperas rápido no me hagas esperar._

 _El rubio tomo el camino de regreso a la carretera, las luces de los faros de los demás autos que venían de forma contraria y los copos de nieve que resplandecían por la luz de ellos hacían de esa noche la mas romántica del mundo miro de reojo al pelirrojo el cual descansaba su cabeza en el vidrio de la ventana –¿muy cansado My Lord? –le pregunto mirándolo de reojo._

 _-que solo estoy esperando a que lleguemos ya quiero ser padre otra vez jaja –rio el pelirrojo mirando la cara picara quel rubio había puesto._

 _-lose yo también estoy ansioso._

 _El rubio se detuvo lentamente al acercarse al semáforo que pasaba de ser amarillo a rojo –ponte el cinturón –dijo mirando de reojo al pelirrojo._

 _-hou vamos no me pasara nada ni que fueramos a…._

 _Y todo se torno negro._

 _las sirena de la ambulancia sonaba distante. El auto estaba de cabeza y las ventanas rotas su cabeza dolía he hizo un esfuerzo para abrir los ojos, al lograrlo dirigió su vista al asiento del copiloto buscando al pelirrojo pero, se asusto al no ver a nadie en el. Se quito el cinturón y salió a rastras del auto, pequeños fragmentos de vidrios se encajaban en su piel pero solo tenia en mente una cosa encontrar a su amado Nathaniel._

 _–señor ¿esta bien? –le pregunto una voz ajena un chico de cabello negro se había acercado para ayudarlo pero el solo podía pensar en su pelirrojo._

 _-¿Dónde esta?_

 _-¿Qué? ¿Quién?._

 _-mi…. – vio a un grupo de personas un poco mas adelante murmurando cosas y con caras preocupadas. se levanto y como pudo camino hacia ellos –no puede ser –fue lo único que pudo decir. Nathaniel estaba inconsciente con heridas en todo el cuerpo. Se acerco a el abriendo espacio entre todas esas personas que solo miraban impotentes –NO! No tu no –su voz se quebró y las lagrimas inundaron sus ojos. Tomo al pelirrojo con sumo cuidado y abrazándolo lo acerco a su pecho –tu no –decía entre sollozos –NO! TU NOO! PORQUE TU! DEBI HABER SIDO YO! –gritaba desconsoladamente. Mientras las personas lo veían con lastima. -¡¿PORQUE?! TU NO TE MERECIAS ESTO! –lloraba sin consuelo mientras abrasaba el cuerpo inconsciente del pelirrojo._

 _Los paramédicos se acercaron a el y removieron al pelirrojo para subirlo a una camilla –señor tenemos que curarle sus heridas –le dijo uno de los paramédicos._

 _-no –miro a Nathaniel –cúrenlo a el primero -las lagrimas aun salían de sus ojos._

 _-señor yo.._

 _-cúrenlo a el primero –le miro con sumo dolor en sus ojos. –¿que harias si una de las personas que mas amas esta en esta situación?._

 _-señor yo no.._

 _-contesta!._

 _-yo pediría que lo ayudaran lo mas rápido posible –contesto sinceramente el joven._

 _-entonces cúralo a el primero._

 _El joven paramédico le miro y con pesadez acepto –suba a la ambulancia. –el rubio lo miro y obedeció._

 _Llegaron al hospital y se llevaron a urgencias al pelirrojo. Mientras Adrián estaba en la sala de espera. la madre del pelirrojo llego junto al rubio con un café en la mano ya habían pasado horas desde que su hijo estaba en la sala de urgencias._

 _-Adrián querido tienes que dejar que te curen esas heridas –le dijo preocupada. el rubio tenían cortadas en sus brazos en su cara no muy profundos pero sangraban –ahora!-demando la pelirroja. –señorita por favor cure al joven. –le dijo a una enfermera que recién hiba caminando por ahí._

 _-claro pase por aquí –señalo la enfermera._

 _-no aquí esta bien estoy esperando noticias sobre alguien. –dijo el rubio cortante._

 _-oh claro deje voy por el botiquín –y la enfermera se fue._

 _El rubio ya estaba un poco mejor de las heridas pero seguía preocupado por Nathaniel no le habían dado noticias sobre nada. A cada enfermera que salía de urgencias le había preguntado pero no lo decían nada. Ya hacia días que había pasado lo del accidente y nada._

 _-Hijo –le llamo la pelirroja._

 _-señora Ángela._

 _-deberías ir a comer algo –le miro preocupada -hace días que no comes nada solo tomas el café que venden aquí._

 _-estoy bien no me ha dado hambre._

 _-¡Adrian! –grito el moreno acercándose a el seguido de la morena quien cargaba un bulto en una manta verde._

 _-Nino –se levanto y lo abrazo._

 _-¿te han dicho algo? –pregunto la morena acercándose a ellos._

 _-no –respondió separándose de Nino para ver a la pequeña que la morena tenia en sus brazos –mi pequeña –estiro los brazos y Alya le entrego a la pequeña bebe. –te extrañe tanto pero no puedo ir a verte porque estoy esperando noticias de papi para ver como sigue. –le daba pequeños besos en su cabecita mientras la mecía suavemente._

 _-¿has pensado en que pasara si Nathaniel despierta y no recuerda nada? –pregunto la morena –se sobre personas a las que le ha pasado eso después de un accidente como este._

 _-no lo se…. Yo no he pensado en eso –respondió el Rubio mirando hacia el suelo._

 _-Alya eso no pasara –le dijo el moreno –no digas eso._

 _-de todos modos hay que pensar en esa posibilidad! –decía la morena._

 _-no pasara! –le reclamo el moreno –deja de decir eso._

 _El llanto de la pequeña se hizo notar –Alya ¿trajiste su biberón? –pregunto el Rubio._

 _-he si –checo en la pañalera y saco el biberón –aquí esta._

 _-gracias –lo tomo y se lo dio a la pequeña –ya ya mi pequeña gatita –le decía mientras la mecía suavemente._

 _-avísanos si algo pasa –le decía la morena tomando a la bebe._

 _-si que les vaya bien. –les despidió el rubio._

 _-escúchame Adrián el estará bien –le consolaba el moreno con lagrimas en los ojos el no podía saber lo que su amigo sentía solo le quedaba llorar con el y consolarlo._

 _\- Nino…sabes que sin el no puedo vivir lo amo demasiado si lo pierdo me muero –lloraba el rubio mientras su amigo lo abrasaba._

 _-lo se amigo, lose pero por ahora tienes que ser fuerte –le animaba el moreno – no solo por el, sino por ella y por ti también._

 _\- Familiares del joven kurtzberg –llamo el doctor._

 _\- ¡yo! ¡aquí! ¿Qué pasa doctor? – pregunto el rubio acercándose al doctor._

 _\- el despertó_

 _\- ¡encerio! Gracias a dios ¿puedo entrar a verlo? –pregunto ansioso el rubio._

 _-su madre esta con el ahora pero no creo que haiga inconveniente en que entre a verlo –le dijo el mayor a lo que el rubio corrió hacia la habitación del pelirrojo muy emocionado de verlo a los ojos y decirle lo mucho que lo amaba, frente a el la puerta de la habitación donde estaba su esposo puso su mano en la manija jalando de esta para abrirla cuando la voz de la madre del pelirrojo lo detuvo._

 _-detente_

 _-¿Qué? –el rubio la miro interrogante._

 _-el no recuerda nada –conto la mujer._

 _-¿a que se refiere? –dijo el rubio quitando la mano de la manija._

 _-el no sabe que esta casado contigo, ni porque estaba en el auto –tomo aire y con la voz quebrada a punto de llorar dijo - ni mucho menos la recuerda a ella._

 _El rubio con los ojos rojos conteniendo su llanto se abraso a la mujer buscando consuelo ¿Por qué le pasaba esto al amor de su vida? ¿el lograría recordar algo de lo que ha vivido con el? Muchas cosas pasaban por la cabeza del rubio en ese momento pero la que mas temía era la de que pasaría ¿y si la rechazaba ? Eso no podía soportarlo seria demasiado para el. El rubio se separo de la mayor –tengo que hablar con Nino ahora vuelvo –el rubio corrió hacia la sala de espera donde el moreno le esperaba._

 _-hey ¿que ha pasado? –pregunto el moreno._

 _-necesito que cuides de ella por un tiempo –dijo el rubio provocando que la morena le mirara con el seño fruncido._

 _\- a que te refieres con eso Adrián –le grito la morena levantándose de la banca acercándose a el muy enojada._

 _\- Alya no grites estamos en un hospital –le dijo el moreno tratando de calmarla. –no entiendo porque quiere dejarla con nosotros ¿y si Nathaniel pregunta por ella? ¿Qué le dirás? ¿has pensado en eso siquiera? –le grita enojada._

 _-Alya el….no la recuerda –dice el rubio bajando la vista._

 _\- ¡eso no es motivo para alejarla de el! –grita enojada_

 _-¡no lo entiendes si el la rechaza no lo soportaría! –grita el rubio con los ojos llorosos -Por eso necesito que cuiden de ella por un tiempo._

 _La morena miro a Nino el cual asentía con la cabeza diciendo que aceptase, dirigió su mirada a el rubio y rendida acepto –esta bien la cuidaremos por un tiempo –el rubio le miro agradecido y le morena con una sonrisa dijo -además sabes que la adoramos no por nada somos sus tíos_

 _-¡gracias! Alya_

 _\- ¿y cual es el plan? –pregunto el moreno._

 _-por ahora que recuerde poco a poco y después cuando este seguro le contare sobre ella –conto el rubio mirando hacia el pasillo que llevaba a la habitación del pelirrojo_.


End file.
